gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson '''is a student at Dalton Academy who develops a special relationship with Kurt. It was stated that Blaine is an "out-and-proud student" and would be a mentor figure for Kurt. It is rumored that this character will be a love interest for'' Kurt Hummel.''' He is played by Darren Criss. Biography Season 2 In Never Been Kissed, Kurt Hummel becomes increasingly more depressed and isolated from his fellow classmates, as being the only openly gay student at William McKinley High School begins to take its toll on him. After numerous assaults on him by Dave Karofsky, as well as dismissive insults from the New Directions Boys, Kurt opts to take an escape from things by sneaking into Dalton Academy, an all-boys school, to spy on the Glee Group's opposition for Sectionals. There he notices all the boys rushing to the Senior Commons, he stops Blaine asking for information about what is going on, claiming that he is the new kid at school. Blaine explains that the glee group 'The Dalton Academy Warblers', are putting on a performance. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine leads him to the commons and they perform "Teenage Dream", during which Blaine seems to sing primarily in Kurt's direction. The open and friendly atmosphere overwhelms Kurt. As does Blaine's attention. Afterwards, it is revealed that Blaine and his friends were totally aware that Kurt was spying, but did not hold it against him and instead invited him for coffee. Kurt questions whether all the guys in the group were gay, but Blaine explains that he is the only one, but that their school has a no bullying policy, and that everyone there accepts him for who he is. This results in Kurt breaking down crying, and talking to Blaine about how isolated and difficult his life is at school. Blaine replies that he understands where Kurt is coming from, and how he himself was bullied at his old school as well. Rather than continue to deal with the abuse, he transferred to Dalton. He suggests that while Kurt could do what he did and transfer schools, but the better thing would be to confront his bully, as that was something Blaine himself regrets never doing himself. Staying in contact, Blaine urges Kurt to have "courage", and when next Kurt is bullied by Dave Karofsky, he does not back down, but instead chases after Karofsky, demanding to know what his problem is. Karofsky however becomes extremely defensive, ordering Kurt to back off. However, when Kurt refuses to do so, stating that Karofsky isn't worth his attention, the other boy lunges for Kurt and violently pulls in him into a kiss. He attempts for a second one, but Kurt pushes him away, completely in shock by what just happened, and causing Karofsky to freak out and run from the room. The next day, Kurt gets Blaine to help him talk to Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Karofsky first attempts to deny what happened, but then becomes violently defensive, pushing Blaine into a wall. When Kurt steps between them, Karofsky runs away again, with Blaine noting that he is obviously not ready to come out yet. Still in a state of shock after what happened, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Karofsky, he had never had a kiss that actually "meant anything". Unable to say much else, Blaine offers to buy Kurt lunch. It is later revealed that Kurt now uses Blaine as a mentor, hanging a picture of the other boy in his locker with the word "courage" beneath it. In The Substitute, it is revealed that Kurt and Blaine have become close friends, with Kurt telling his best friend, Mercedes Jones that he can't hang out with her because Blaine invited him to hang out and offers her a rain check. When Mercedes asks later about their rain check plans, Kurt again says he forgot and can't hang out with her because Blaine got the two of them tickets to see RENT. A few days later, the three of them (Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes) have dinner together at Breadstix where it is revealed that Blaine likes ''Vogue (''his favorite 2010 cover being Marion Cotillard - the same as Kurt's), cares about politics involving the gay community – such as Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell – and says that he's a college football fan, especially, of the Buckeyes. Kurt commends him saying, "way to break the stereotype" before giving him a high-five. Although he is obviously enjoying his talks with Kurt, Blaine gets a bit concerned about Mercedes spacing out and attempts a couple of times to draw her into their conversations. Although Blaine does not appear in Furt, it's revealed that due to the bullying of Karofsky (accumulating in a death threat, should Kurt ever reveal that the other boy kissed him), Kurt has been forced to transfer to Dalton Academy for his safety, by his father, using their Honeymoon money. As a result, Kurt has joined the Dalton Academy Warbelers. ]] In Special Education, Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers compete against the New Directions, singing "Hey, Soul Sister"at Sectionals. In the episode, Blaine tries his very hardest to help Kurt acclimate into the customs of Dalton Academy and their seemingly aloof Warblers. Kurt feels conflicted when it seems like his new school is all about conformity, but Blaine tries to get across the point that they appreciate harmony and unity much more. Later when Kurt's pet bird Pavarotti appears to be falling ill, he asks for Blaine's help. Smiling, Blaine ends up describing Pavarotti's molting as a metaphor for Kurt's struggles at Dalton Academy and that it will all work out for him eventually, stating that, "He's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time." In A Very Glee Christmas, Kurt continues to find life at Dalton Academy somewhat daunting, not only in regards to fitting in with the Warblers, but also the academic work itself. As such, he is pleased when Blaine arrives and convinces him to stop studying, so as to help him with a duet he is doing for an out of school performance. Together Blaine and Kurt sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" in a flirtatious manner. Upon ending the song, Blaine and Kurt share a small smile, and before leaving Blaine admits that his female partner will not be as good as Kurt is. Kurt tells Will Scheuster, as the latter's former teacher enters, "he is just a friend, But on the upside, I'm in love with him and he is actually gay. I call that progress." In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Blaine and the Warblers perform "Bills, Bills, Bills" for rehearsal, then he and Kurt have coffee with Rachel and Mercedes, where they tell Kurt about the trouble going on at McKinley. Blaine tells the girls that the football team only needs four more members to compete in the game. In Silly Love Songs, Blaine and Kurt argue over the meaning of Valentine's Day. Blaine says it's his favorite holiday and tells Kurt that he has a crush on "this guy" and asks if it would be too cheesy if he sang his feelings to his crush before ordering and paying for both his and Kurt's coffee. Blaine calls for an emergency Warbler Council meeting and tells them that he's in love. Blaine asks the Warblers to help him serenade the guy off campus, breaking a Warbler tradition since 1927. Blaine explains that the guy in question is a junior manager at the local mall's Gap and that the plan is called "The Warblers Gap Attack". At the mall, Blaine attempts to serenade the guy, Jeremiah, with "When I Get You Alone". After the attempt to serenade his crush, he waits with Kurt knowing that it was "too much." Jeremiah then comes out and rebuffs Blaine, telling him that he had gotten fired and they may have had coffee twice, but Blaine's underage making any relationship between them illegal. Kurt and Blaine return to the Lima Bean in their next scene where Blaine is acting cynical towards Valentine's Day and laments over the fact that he made the relationship up all in his head. Kurt then explains to Blaine all of the unconscious flirting Blaine has been doing to him and tells him he thought Blaine was going to ask him out. Blaine calls himself clueless and replies that he's never been anyone's boyfriend and tells Kurt he really cares about him and he doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt follows the explanation by comparing them to When Harry Met Sally'' (claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself), and Blaine accepts before asking if they get together in the end. Kurt then orders Blaine's coffee order before claiming he has an idea for them for Valentine's day. At the end of the episode, Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers perform "Silly Love Songs" for the crowd at Breadstix, including Kurt's friends from McKinley. Songs Solos *Teenage Dream (Never Been Kissed) *Hey, Soul Sister (Special Education) *Bills, Bills, Bills (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *When I Get You Alone (Silly Love Songs) *Silly Love Songs (Silly Love Songs) Solos (In A Duet) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) Personality Blaine is a very well-adjusted, sweet and charismatic young man, who has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years after a long period of emotional abuse. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. Empathetic and understanding, he seems more than happy to offer a shoulder to cry on to a complete stranger. Blaine is apparently well-spoken and educated, sharing long and lengthy conversations with Kurt regarding gay politics and even frivolous things like fashion magazines and even seems to be a big fan of sports like football. He has a dry wit and subtle sense of humor, and seems to particular enjoy making others feel happy and comfortable. Before coming to Dalton however, he lived in a time of depression and fear, during which he was bullied for being gay. He transferred to Dalton because of its zero-tolerance policy regarding bullying. However, he now regrets not having the courage at the time to stand up for himself. This has resulted in a sort of self-loathing for what he deemed to be his own weakness at the time. This may be in large part what has led him to taking on a mentor role for Kurt, who he wants to help avoid make the same sort of regrets and mistakes that he himself made. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of 'fitting in,' at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay, but he still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically (but platonically) close to Kurt. Character Background Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc ... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love. He had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him. He plays someone whose one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." In an interview on October 28, 2010, Darren Criss stated: "The character Blaine himself is such a cool guy, and I really hope he ends up being a really positive role model and source of strength for a lot of people, gay or straight—for any teen, really. Blaine's a guy that is really, he's seen some hardship and where we meet him he's a very strong, collected guy, and he's really analyzed the things that have happened to him and has defined himself because of those things and a lot of the struggle that other characters go through, he's found a way to empower himself through that. Having a character like that show up where we are in the show and where we are in our society is pretty cool. So to answer your question he's kind of an out-and-proud student at another school, at a private all-boys school called Dalton, and he meets Kurt, befriends him and imparts whatever knowledge that he feels he can benefit Kurt with." Source In another interview with Ryan Murphy, he states "I think that that character is fascinating, because he is incredibly strong and, based on the music we’ve released, that “Teenage Dream” song has gotten hundreds of thousands of hits. People really seem to be taken by that character and they don’t even know him yet. But I also think that he’s tormented because, as he says to Kurt in the storyline, “I ran.” I put my tail between my legs and I left my situation and I regret it. I don’t think he’s some big white knight who walks in and does the “We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it,” thing. He has great self-loathing and wishes he would have handled himself differently, and those things will play out over the course of the season – trying to rectify what he perceives as weakness and wrongdoing on his own part. I didn’t write some sort of heroic, Clark Kent-like character." Source Videos thumb|left|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|275px|leftthumb|275px|rightthumb|275px|left Quotes Gallery 023637190.jpg 50k4k7.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Blainepic.jpg DarrenCrisspink.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png Tumblr lbfd7wCw1Y1qcjag4o1 1280.jpg Untitled 4fgh.jpg Untitled 5sdzfgh.jpg kurtblainedavidwes.jpg|Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and two Warblers 16m0tv6.jpg glee210_284.jpg glee210_289.jpg glee210_290.jpg wishing_only_ruins_the_heart__by_graceful_disaster-d32oq0e.jpg glee-kurt-blaine_320.jpg er.jpg|Cute~ Screen shot 2011-01-31 at 9.56.41 AM.png 6786.jpg 565.jpg 456.jpg Silly Love Songs in SLS.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Darren Criss Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Singers Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:The Substitute Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Special Education Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside Category:Hey Soul Sister Category:Teenage Dream Category:Season Two Category:Wes Category:David Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Baby, It's Cold Outside Category:Bills, Bills, Bills Category:Blaine Category:Blaine Anderson